


Destroy Me, My Love

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Alcohol is dangerous, it lowers inhibitions and encourages honesty and even though Draco knew this he still got drunk, but it's fine because Potter is drunk too.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Destroy Me, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Draco: I will destroy everything you love Potter!
> 
> Harry: But what if I love you?
> 
> Draco:*blushes* Jokes on you, I’ve been self destructive since third year!

Draco smirked as he stepped closer to Potter, before whispering softly into his ear, "Bring it on. I will destroy you and everything you love."

Pulling back he took a swig of the almost empty bottle in his hand. He was full of fake confidence and Potter had just challenged him to a game of cards in the dingy corner of the Aurors' favourite local pub. They had been coming here for years and the bartender was happy to serve them. Aurors don’t cause trouble and keep it away, plus they tend to drink heavily and often.

Draco waited for Potter to sneer back an insult or a less creative 'I'll show you'. However Potter hadn't moved, nothing less than the slow blink of his eyes that were slightly glazed with alcohol. As Potter finally opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his lip Draco watched the movement avidly and suppressed the flare of desire in his stomach.

He hated Potter, only not really, because he was also, maybe, a bit in love with him too. It was confusing and Draco dealt with it the same way he always had by acting like he didn't. His sly digs and insulting comments as stupid and masochistic as poking at a bruise to see if it still hurt. The answer was that it did but it stopped the bruise or in this case Potter from disappearing completely so he kept doing it.

"And what...” Potter finally began to say only to pause and lick his lips again. The pink flesh shining in the torchlight like something expensive, something tempting.

"What if I love you?"

The question was asked softly, nervously and Draco wondered if it was drink swimming in their guts or how closely they were still stood that had prompted it to be asked. Regardless, Draco covered over the jump in his heart rate by throwing his head back and letting out a deep laugh before cocking his head at Potter and raising an eyebrow in mock amusement.

"Then the jokes on you because I've been self destructive for years."

It was meant to be a joke, but even Draco could hear the dryness and truth in his words as they stole the smile from his face. Feeling suddenly exposed he attempted to move away and distance himself from the situation and Potter and hope that his slip would be forgotten after another drink.

Finishing off the bottle in his hand he raised it towards the bar silently asking for another. However, Potter reached up and pulled his hand back down, the small squeeze of his wrist was an intimate gesture in the tense atmosphere.

"I know," Harry said as his other hand reached up and settled at the back of Draco’s neck. Caught in Potter's grasp Draco was drawn forward and still pissed out of his head he kissed Potter.

Despite his drunken state the kiss was soft, hesitant, but answered back with the slight pressure of Harry's mouth on his.

"I think we've had enough to drink tonight. Go home Draco and tomorrow when you're sober we'll talk more," Harry said after they pulled apart, his hand gently caressing Draco's cheek as he drew it back.

"Just talk?" Draco asked as Harry turned and began to walk away.

Harry stopped, looking back over his shoulder as he shrugged and flashed a grin at Draco, "Maybe, I think that depends on you. Goodnight ya snobby git."

Draco's mouth curled up at the corners as he shook his head in mock offense, "Goodnight you scruffy prat."

I love you sat on the end of Draco's tongue but not even the alcohol coating his mouth could make them slip pass his lips. He was sure Harry heard them anyway as he nodded his head with his eyes silently saying it back and then continued walking away.


End file.
